


falling into you, falling for you

by bigeunbi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, also wingman / best friend kimlip cause the 99liners are really my life rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: "did it hurt?""what, when i fell from heaven?""no, when you fell for me."





	falling into you, falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> dumb lil ficlet on a whim. i love jiwoo so much she makes me so happy  
> also feel free to talk to me!  
> twitter / @choerryliptint  
> curiouscat / @rorangie

jiwoo is not the most graceful person around.

she’s a little clumsy. sometimes when she’s sneaking spoonfuls of ice cream late at night, she’ll drop the frozen treat right onto the floor instead of her mouth. or, the time it was jungeun’s birthday the other year and _she_ , of all people, was the one who had to carry the cake into the practice room for the big surprise—to put it simply, jungeun really did get a face full of birthday cake that day. jiwoo made it a point to help clean the frosting out of her hair, as an apology to her best friend. oh, and haseul never lets her forget about her middle school graduation; as soon as she was walking up the aisle to get her diploma, jiwoo tripped over someone’s feet and her face met the floor. once high school started, everyone knew her as the girl who fell at the ceremony.

jiwoo trips a lot, stumbles and falls more times than she can stand upright, but she's never thought much of it. every day she comes in with a new bandage over her nose or on her cheek and, with a smile spreading from ear to ear, acts as though it never happened in the first place. jungeun and jinsoul probably have a folder of videos on their phones of all the time she's absolutely eaten shit, but every time they try to tease her, jiwoo plays along and laughs with them. so she's a klutz—what's so bad about that? she just needs to be more careful than the average person!

jungeun holds the door open for jiwoo as they leave their classroom, the last two students to head out for lunch break. "you seriously worry me sometimes, and i like—never worry about a lot of things. what if you _actually_ break your arm or something?"

"nah," she waves her hand dismissively, "i've gotten this far in life without any real harm, i'll be fine!” smiling brightly, jiwoo makes a v-sign with her fingers and holds it up to her face. “nothing can bring me down!”

“i can’t tell if you’re an idiot or if you’re just too good for this world, jiwoo.”

“you worrying about me is _so_ weird. cut it out!” she reaches out for jungeun’s band, tugs her along behind her, “we gotta hurry to the dining hall before all the _donkatsu_ gets sold out!” jiwoo looks over her shoulder to keep her eyes on jungeun’s stumbling form following her. “come on, let’s go!”

“hey, wait—“ jungeun’s eyes widen as she tries to point in front of the other girl, “watch out, jiwoo!”

 _thud_.

in a matter of short seconds, jiwoo loses her hold on jungeun’s hand in hers, feels air knocking her backwards as she falls onto her ass. the floor hurts like hell, and she knows she’s going to feel sore until tomorrow morning, but it’s not the pain that leaves her wide-eyed and mouth gaping open.

“are you okay?” asks another girl, long brown hair cascading down her shoulders, a pair of lips that purse into a thin line out of concern and jiwoo can’t help but stare at them. she forgets she’s the one who fell over until jungeun clears her throat, waits for her to get back up.

“oh, uh,” she stammers, quickly pushes herself off of the ground to get back on her feet, “yeah! totally fine! haha, this always happens, i always bump into things when i’m not looking where i’m going. or, well—bumping into a person, which is _you_ , in this case...” oh god, she’s rambling. isn’t she supposed to say sorry and move on now? “anyway, i’m fine! just dandy! sorry that i, y’know, bumped into you.”

jiwoo feels how clammy her hands have been as she nervously rubs the back of her neck. _oh, that’s not a good sign..._

the other girl doesn’t seem to mind the unnecessary babbling. in fact, jiwoo looks at her face again and sees a faint smile, two front teeth poking against the girl’s bottom lip in just the slightest way. she happens to chuckle, too, and jiwoo swears it’s the best sounding chuckle she’s ever heard in her life (and she’s a funny person, she thinks, she makes people laugh all the time and no one’s laughter has _ever_ sounded so beautiful).

“that’s good. it didn’t hurt, did it?”

“what, when i fell from heaven?” jiwoo asks jokingly in response, doesn't know why her first thought is to talk as if this stranger would come at her with a cheesy pick up line like that, laughs like she might die on the spot from any more interaction with this (really, incredibly pretty) girl.

“no,” when she hears the other girl pause jiwoo notices the faint smile on her lips curve up into something playful, teasing. “when you fell for me.”

“oh, yeah! just a little bit—“

jiwoo stops herself. then she blinks, stares at the taller brunette. she’s definitely confused. _is she flirting with me? after i just fell on my ass?_

“i hope you’ll be more careful from now on, jiwoo-ah.” the other girl begins to move, steps closer to jiwoo and suddenly she isn’t exactly sure what she’s expecting as she nears, but—

“but if you happen to fall again, i hope i can be the one to catch you next time.”

as she walks past her, jiwoo turns her head to follow the figure walking in the opposite direction. the sight of that brown hair falling down the girl’s back is just as good of a sight as seeing it frame her shoulders. her throat goes dry. jiwoo gulps.

“oh my god,” jungeun’s voice cuts through the silence of the aftermath, “i got that all on camera. and you are _so_ gay, jiwoo.”

“did i really fall that hard?”

“you absolutely did, in every way. i have the proof right here.” jungeun waves her phone in front of jiwoo’s face. “i know you’re a klutz and all, but i seriously can’t believe it even applies to your love life.” she can’t hold back her laughter, erupts into a fit of giggles at the starstruck look in jiwoo’s eyes. “you literally fell for ha sooyoung at first sight!”

“—sooyoung? that’s her name?”

“with all the time you spent staring at her, you’d think you would’ve caught a glance at her name tag.” jungeun begins to dust off some of the dirt off of her friend’s skirt, fixing up her uniform that got tussled after the fall. “she’s a friend of jinsoul’s, too, so i’ve seen her around before.”

after adjusting her backpack straps, jiwoo reaches for jungeun’s hand again. her lips come together for a smile that slowly spreads across her face once she feels the warmth of fingers intertwining with hers. “let’s get going again. that _donkatsu_ is waiting for me, and you have got to tell me more about her!”

as they take off to the dining hall again, she can hear jungeun’s snickering behind her; then, remembers the way sooyoung’s chuckle sounded in her ears and jiwoo quickens her pace, pulling her friend along in a rush. she wants to hear more of that little laugh, maybe even be the reason why she laughs, too. if smiles could grow bigger and bigger, jiwoo’s small body wouldn’t be able to handle it on its own.

even jungeun can see the grin on jiwoo’s face from behind. she rolls her eyes.

“you’ve got it so bad for her.”


End file.
